CAWF BRAWL IS WAR
by mr cartoon
Summary: Nickelodeon has a new series which is the evolution of CAWF Brawl Is War join the series & superstars each week for many exciting events,matches,shockers,& surprises in store in this action packed series.
1. Brawl is War Week 1

Quick Note - Everything in this series does not belong to me but to their respected owners

* * *

THORN IN YOUR EYE/WE'RE ALL TOGETHER NOW PLAYS AS WE NOW ENTER THE ARENA WHERE THE PYROS & FIREWORKS START TO GO OFF ALL OVER THE ARENA FOR THE NEXT 15 SECONDS WITH THE AUDIENCE CHEERING.

"WELCOME WRESTLING FANS TO ANOTHER ADDITION OF BRAWL IS WAR ON NICKELODEON & WE ARE LIVE IN NEW DOMINO CITY AS WE ARE SOLD OUT AT THE KAIBA DOME I'M JERRY THE KING LAWLER WWE HALL OF FAMER ALONG SIDE IS MY PARTNER WWE LEGEND THE HEART BREAK KID SHAWN MICHAELS AT RING SIDE". Jerry Yelled.

"I'M TELLING YOU JERRY I'M ALWAYS EXCITED TO BE PART OF THE NEW GENERATION OF THE CAWF'S 30 YEAR RUN WITH THE ADVANCED VERSION OF MONDAY NIGHT BRAWL & EVEN THOUGH I'VE RETIRED FROM WRESTLING DOSEN'T MEAN I CAN'T STILL DO COMMENTATING ALONG SIDE YOU & CALL THE SHOTS RIGHT JERRY". Shawn Said.

"You said it shawn & who knows what's going to happen tonight". Jerry Said.

"Well Jerry looks like you'll have to find out right away cause it looks the first match is about to start right now". Shawn Said.

Just Then The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Theme Plays Bringing Out The Happy Little Sailor Of Stormalong Flapjack Drawing Some Big Cheers From The Crowd As The Bell Rings.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall coming down the aisle from Stormalong Harbor weighing in at 85 pounds the young adventurer Flapjack". Howard Announced.

"For some of you guys that don't know who he is that is young flapjack & his persona is an adventurer & has many adventures all across the 7 seas". Jerry Said.

"Wait a second Jerry you never told me the ocean only had 7 seas". Shawn Said.

"No Shawn what I mean is there is more than just 7 seas what I just said it was an expression". Jerry Replied.

"Oh now I know what your talking about thanks jerry". Shawn Said.

"Anytime Shawn anytime". Jerry Said.

As Flapjack's theme Dies Down I Don't Suck by Jim Johnson Plays Bringing Out Rintoo The Tiger All Set For Action As the Crowd Continue To Cheer.

"Introducing the opponent representing team friendship from chinatown weighing in at 46 pounds Rintoo the Tiger". Howard Announced.

"All right it's the brave little tiger rintoo known to have many great friends in his life & I get tell you right now jerry that I got the odds of rintoo winning this match up". Shawn Said.

"We'll you might be right but with these 2 strong hearted athletes there's no telling who's going to win". Jerry Added.

"Well let's make a bet I betting on rintoo & you're on flapjack whoever losses must give the winner $50 dollars". Shawn Said.

"Deal". Jerry Agreed.

The Ref Orders The Bell To Ring & The match gets underway with a test of strength between the two but flapjack got the upper hand & gave rintoo the old sucker punch which sends rintoo onto the turnbuckle then flapjack starts giving rintoo multiple punches & flips rintoo backwards.

"Woah did you see that he just fliped rintoo backwards". Jerry Said.

"I know that but rintoo's got to win this so I won't lose my $50 dollars". Shawn Said.

"Keep dreaming shawn that $50 dollars belongs to me or who knows you might be lucky just keep watching". Jerry Said.

Flapjack goes for a cover on rintoo 1,2, rintoo kicks out at 2 & a half rintoo begins to get the eye of the tiger in his eyes showing his true anger & begins to be down flapjack he tries to retain control but rintoo was just too strong.

"Look at that rintoo pounding flapjack like an apple". Shawn Said.

"Come on flapjack do something you just gotta win". Jerry Said.

4 minutes later into the match flapjack had rintoo on the ropes & signaled the end of the match was near setting up for the walk the plank finisher but rintoo managed to manuever the finisher & locks his signature ankle lock on flapjack in the middle of the ring wh9ch causes flapjack to have no choice but to tap out as the ref rings the bell.

"The winner of this contest Rintoo the tiger". Howard Announced.

"Well jerry looks like you owe me $50 dollars since I won the bet". Shawn Said.

"All right shawn a deals a deal I'm a man of my word $50 dollars". Jerry Said As He Pulls Out $50 Dollard & Gives It To Shawn.

"Thank you jerry well folks that was just the 1st match we got a lot more excitement later on so stick around for more Brawl Is War". Shawn Said As We Now Head Into Our 1st Commercial Break.

After The Commercials Were Over We Now Go Backstage Seeing Captain K'nuckles talking to the doctor in the medics room consired about the condition flapjack's in.

"Come on doctor please tell me is flapjack okay". K'nuckles Asked.

"Oh sure he's fine he just suffered a torn muscle in his ankle after rintoo applied the ankle lock on him". The Docor Replied.

"OOOHH the whales gonna kill me". K'nuckles Said.

"Not to worry it's not a serious injury he'll be fine by next monday". The Doctor Said.

"Huh that's good thanks Doc". K'nuckles Said As He Now Walks Over To Flapjack & See How's He Doing. "Wow boy you look really beat up that rintoo fella really did you in huh".

"He sure did & boy does it hurt so what did the doctor say about my ankle". Flapjack Said.

"Oh that well the doctor says it's not that serious he says it'll be all better by next monday". K'nuckles Said.

"Wow that's great & you know something about rintoo I gotta say he put up a good fight". Flapjack Said.

"Really but he put you out of action for a week & because of this who knows what that whale is gonna do to me when she finds out about this". K'nuckles Said.

"Don't worry captain I'll figure this out but for now what do you say we go & get some candy". Flapjack Said.

"Now your talking let's go". K'nuckles Said.

"ADVENTURE". Flapjack Yelled.

Meanwhile back in The Arena Written In My Face by Sean Jenness starts to play bringing out the undefeated Rolf Drawing In Some Cheers From The Crowd As the Bell Rings.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall with a 10 minute time limit coming down the aisle from Peach Creek weighing in at 185 pound the barbarian warrior Rolf". Howard Announced.

"You know something shawn I'm thinking this match will probably end pretty quick". Jerry Said.

"Really & what makes you think that jerry". Shawn Said.

Jerry Lawler - Because rolf here originally came from an old village & he's a real barbarian when you make him angry & plus he been undefeated for the 2 years nobody can stop him". Jerry Said.

"Are you serious well jerry I'm sorry that I bother asking you that question". Shawn Said.

After Rolf's theme Ends Superior theme starts to play as the crowd starts to boo while up at the ramp Squidward makes his entrance.

"Introducing the opponent from Bikini Bottom weighing in at 111 pounds Sqidward Tentacles". Howard Announced.

"I didn't think squidward gonna try to beat rolf & ruin the streak". Shawn Said.

"Me either but the way squidward wrestles he dosen't stands a chance". Jerry Added.

Once The Ref Rang The Bell Squidward wastes no time & starts punching rolf but it dosen't have any effect on rolf sohe decided to end the match by picking up squidward & hits him with the backbreaker going for a cover 1,2,3 Then the Ref Rings The Bell.

"It's over already wow that didn't take long". Jerry Said.

"Here is your winner Rolf". Howard Announced.

"And with some sort of quick victory rolf is still undefeated with just 1 move in under 15 seconds". Shawn Said.

"Wow 15 seconds squidward's gotta be very emberassed with that ha ha ha ha ha". Jerry Laughed As We Now Head backstage Where Mene gene Okerlund Is Standing By With Flip Chan Causing the Crowd To Boo In The background.

"Hi there wrestling fans this is mene gene here standing next to the world heavyweight champion Flip "the snake" Chan thanks again for this interview flip". Mene Gene Said.

"Not a problem gene". Flip Said.

"Now I just got 1 question for you about the upcoming in your house pay per view you will be defending the title against Mr Krabs any comments". Mene Gene Asked.

"We'll gene I can tell you this that he might be part of the navy & might be the toughest krab underwater but will never be close to becoming a champion like me so just remember this Mr Krabs that at in your house I will show you no mercy & retain the world heavyweight title but more importantly beat you so badly that you'll be out of wrestling for a long time thank you gene". Flip Said Before Walking Off To Who Knows Where.

"Your welcome flip, boy he look determined to reatin the title well might as well wish him luck in 3 weeks". Mene gene Asked.

"Now that's what I call strong words from the world champion we'll anyways with 2 match down & 2 to go what kind of surprises is in store for us when we get in to the war zone". Jerry Said.

"We'll I can tell you right now about the main event match the CAWF European title between the current champion flim flam against the challenger kevin & that match is is coming up later tonight". Shawn Exclaimed Before Heading Into Commercial Break Again.

After the Commercials Ended The War Zone Theme Starts To Play As We Return To the Arena With The Whole Crowd Cheering Again.

"Welcome back ladies & gentleman to brawl is war as we are now in the war zone". Jerry Said.

"There's a lot of events in store for this second half including the main event for the CAWF European title between the current champ flim flam against the challenger kevin". Shawn Said.

"Also tonight we will get to see nappa in the ring for an exclusive interview about his match with heinz doofenshmirtz in a steel cage match for the CAWF championship at in your house man this getting really exciting". Jerry Said.

"If you think that's exciting just wait until you see what's the next match is because it's a divas match". Shawn Said.

"DIVA'S MATCH OH MAN I CAN'T WAIT THERE'S ONE THING I LOVE & THAT'S CARTOON PUPPIES". Jerry Yelled.

Back On The Titantron Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnson Plays As Both Angelica & Heather Come Out With The Crowd Booing Them As The Bell Rings.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall with a 10 minute time limit coming down the aisle the team of Heather & Angelica Pickles". Howard Announced.

"So it looks like were going to have a divas tag tam match & these two pop drama queens are teaming up in this match". Jerry Said.

"You know something jerry when I saw these 2 coming out together I think I know who their opponents are". Shawn Said.

"Really well who are they". Jerry Said.

Shawn Michaels - Don't worry jerry you'll find out soon enough". Shawn Said.

Meanwhile As Angelica & Heather Began To Mock The Crowd Busted by Candace & Vanessa Starts To Play On The Titantron Causing The Crowd To Start Cheering As Both Candance & Vanessa Make Their Entrance & Greet their fans.

"Introducing the opponents the team of Vanessa & Candace the Girlbusters". Howard Announced.

"I can't believe it the girlbusters are back this is unbeliveable". Jerry Said.

"The last time we saw those 2 working together was back at Summerbrawl just over 4 months ago". Shawn Said.

"This is gonna be an exciting match in my divas match book ha ha". Jerry Said.

Both Teams Have A Staredown Then After That The Ref Rings The Bell, Candace & Heather will be starting the match off with candace managing to grab the arm throwing her to the ropes & punching her in the gut candace picks up heather & walks over the turnbuckle & candace climbs up walking the rope for an old school manuver.

"Hey I remember that move that was the undertaker's move well played candace". Shawn Said.

Candace decides to tag in vanessa & told her that she'll distract angelica while you finish heather off vanessa agrees & grabs heather & places her in the sharpshooter right in the middle of the ring.

"It's the sharpshooter that was bret hart's submission move it's all over for heather unless she can get to the ropes or if her partner get there in time". Jerry Said.

Angelica tries to stop the sharpshooter candace grabs angelica & pulls her away from vanessa which led heather with no other choice but to tap out as the Ref then rings the bell to end the match.

"Here are your winners the team of vanessa & candace the girlbusters". Howard Announced.

"I told you the sharpshooter couldn't be broken I just knew it". Jerry Said.

"Well hey I was in the sharpshooter back at wrestlemania 12 against bret hart in a iron match in 1996 for the wwe championship but I didn't tap out of it that let me to winning my 1st wwe championship don't you remember you were there for that match". Shawn Added.

"Actually no I didn't but I do know now that you told me". Jerry Said.

As Candace & Vanessa Began To Celebrate For A Job Well Done We Head Backstage Where We See Nappa On his Way To the Ring.

"Well folks don't touch that dial cause when we come back were going to get an exclusive interview with nappa about the steel cage match at in your house in 3 weeks & that interview is next". Jerry Said As We Go Into Some Commercials.

After The Commercials Were Done We Now Return To The Arena While On The Titantron Big by Jim Johnson plays Bringing Out CAWF's Giant As The Crowd Began To Give Him A Standing Ovation.

"Ladies & Gentleman please welcome the biggest athlete of the CAWF Nappa". Michael Introduced.

"And here he come the 7ft tall 500 pounder superstar nappa ready for an exclusive interview about the upcoming steel cage match at in your house". Jerry Said.

"You said it jerry, nappa had his eyes on the CAWF championship ever since becoming the #1 contender for it". Shawn Added.

"I here that also folks tonights broadcasting for brawl is war is presented by disney home videos where you can experience many of walt disney's greatest creations in animation". Jerry Advertised as we now enter the ring where Nappa's all set for his interview with Michael Cole.

"Now nappa as you know in 3 weeks & in your house you will face heinz doofenshmirtz in a steel cage match for the CAWF chlampionship can you give us any thoughts you like to share with the CAWF universe". Michael Said.

"I sure do first let me just say that a steel cage match to decide for the CAWF championship probably a good idea but you can't do your moves thast involve the ropes second the steel inside that cage can be pretty painful if you smash your body it & finally I have something to say to you heinz doofenshmirtz I know your not here tonight but if your watching this back home let me just say this that after the steel cage match in 3 weeks at in your house only one of us will escape as the CAWF champion & your looking at him so you better get yourself into better shape or you'll be in the beating of a lifetime". Nappa Said.

"Hey big boy".

"Did you here that". Jerry Said.

"I sure did it's coming from the titantron". Shawn Said.

"Up here you buffoon".

Nappa turns to see Heinz on the titantron from Via Satelitte causing the crowd to boo upon seeing him.

"Hi there". Heinz Said As Nappa snatches the mic away from Michael Cole.

"Well well well Heinz Doofenshmirtz what a surprise how did you get here we thought you weren't gonna make it tonight". Nappa Said.

"I didn't I'm using Via Satelitte you clunce". Heinz Replied.

"Oh that so Heinz since your at home you've probably been watching the show tonight on tv & caught my interview about what I'm gonna do to you inside the steel cage in 3 weeks right". Nappa Said Causing The Crowd To Cheer again then they starts chanting Nappa's Name.

"Okay fine yes that's the reason & boy ha you weren't kidding so um here's what I'm gonna do to make this a little bit more exciting of I am training for this match so listen up cause I want to make a deal with you". Heinz Said.

"A deal what's he talking about". Shawn Said.

"I'm Listening". Nappa Said.

"Okay so here it is how about if you beat me & win the title I will leave monday night brawl forever but if I beat you you will leave monday night brawl forever". Heinz Said Causing The Crowd to boo at Heinz.

"Leave monday night brawl you got to be kidding no way Nappa's gonna agree to this". Shawn Said.

"Well Nappa what do you say". Heinz Said.

So Nappa starts thinking for a minute then he tells Heinz his answer.

"Heinz your on". Nappa Said.

"WHAAAT". Jerry Screamed In Shock.

"You got to be kidding me Nappa's risking his career for Heinz's career". Shawn Added.

"Excellent then it's all set see you in 3 weeks mama's boy your gonna need it". Heinz Said Before Turnign Off His Via Satellite as the titantron returns to it's original screen with Nappa leaving the ring & heading back to the locker room with a grin on his face as we head into commercial break for the last time.

After The Commercials A Promo Starts Up Advertising The Upcoming In Your House Pay Per View.

"In 3 weeks it's CAWF in your house see your favorite superstars as they wrestle in your own living room plus CAWF championship will be up for graphs in a steel cage match between heinz doofenshmirtz & nappa in your house live in 3 weeks only on pay per view".

Once the Promo Was Over The Show Returns With The Announcers Jerry Lawler & Shawn Michaels On View.

"Welcome back ladies & gentleman if you were just joining us we had a big situation on had between Heinz & Nappa". Jerry Said.

"That's right jerry, Heinz decided to make a bet with Nappa & should either one of them lose at in your house one of them is leaving Monday Night Brawl forever". Shawn Said.

"Yeah, but one things for sure after In Your House either Heinz's Or Nappa's time on Brawl may be over". Jerry Said.

"Yep & I just hope Nappa survives this & stays with us". Shawn Said.

Just Then We Return To The Backstage Interview Area Where Frankie Is Standing By With Mr Krabs Drawing In Cheers From the Crowd.

"This is Frankie Foster here standing next to the #1 contender for the world heavyweight title Mr Krabs, now just a quick question earlier tonight we heard what flip had to say so what do you have to say about that". Frankie Said.

"Frankie after what flip in his interview about me this is all I can say flip I hope you enjoy your reign as world heavyweight championship because in 3 weeks that titles coming home with me & I'll make that you never get the title back when I win it thank you for the interview frankie I'm outta here". Mr Krabs Said Before Walking off.

"Uh your welcome wierd". Frankie Said.

Meanwhile Back in The Arena Howard Was Standing In The Middle Of The Ring As The Bell Rings Signaling The Main Event Of The Night.

"Ladies & Gentleman the follow contest scheduled for one fall is our main event & it is the for CAWF European championship". Howard Announced.

Gold - lust by Jim Johnson Starts to play on the titantron bringing out the European Champion Flim Flam Who was also wearing a movie robe.

"Introducing the participants first from parts unknown weighing 119 he is the CAWF Hardcore champion Flim Flam". Howard Announced.

"This is it shawn we've reached the main event & the CAWF european title is up for graphs in this match against kevin". Jerry Said.

"Right you are Jerry now as we all know that in a championship match a superstar can win the title by either pinfall & submission but not by count-out or disqualification". Shawn Said.

"That's true shawn if that were to happen tonight then flim flam would retain the european title". Jerry Said.

After Flim Flam Finished His Intro Rollin By Limp Bizkit Starts To Play on the Titantron As Kevin Enters the Arena Riding On His Bike As The Crowd Cheer For Him Really Loud.

"Introducing the challenger from Peach Creek weighing in at 126 pounds Kevin". Howard Announced.

"The baddest kid in all of peach creek kevin is in the house & he's going to try to win his 3rd european title here tonight on the war zone". Jerry Said.

"Kevin really impresses me cause he's following the steps of undertaker's old gimmick as the the american badman back in early 2000 to late 2003 & I got to say he picked out a good roll". Shawn Added.

"If the undertaker was here watching kevin wearing his old gimmick as a badman tonight & possibly winning the european title all in one night the undertaker would be very proud of kevin". Jerry Said.

The Ref Rings The Bell & The main event gets underway with kevin wasting no time started to go right after flim flam with punches & kicks while flim flam trys to dodge them & starts to get the upper hand when he distracted kevin & punched in the gut & giving him a codebreaker then goes for a cover 1,2, kick out & 2 then kevin decided that it was time to play dirty on him by whamming him on the head with a hammer.

"Hey did kevin just use that hammer as a weapon that's gotta be a disqualification right there". Shawn Said.

"It was shawn but the referee didn't see it so that was legal". Jerry Replied.

Kevin grabs flim flam by the his legs & starts spinning him around & drops him on the ground hard kevin now goes for the cover 1,2 flim flam kicks out just in the neck of time both flim flam & kevin continue to battle it for the next 7 minutes & flim flam manages to knock kevin out cold with a huge cheap shot in the head.

"Kevin's knocked out cold looks like flim flam's gonna retain the european title". Jerry Said.

Flim Flam was about to give kevin the shattered dreams move when all of a sudden Written In My Face by Sean Jenness plays on the titantron as Rolf comes out surprising everyone

"WAIT A MINUTE LOOK". Shawn Shouted.

"AAAHHHH IT'S ROLF HE'S BACK AGAIN". Jerry Screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT ROLF'S DOING HERE FLIM FLAM'S STARING AT HIM & WAIT A MINUT LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU". Shawn Yelled.

As Flim Flam Was Distracted From out of nowhere kevin regained concience & grabbed flim flam for a roll up pin 1,2,3 as the Ref orders the bell to be rung.

"YEEEEEESSSSSS KEVIN DID IT HE REALLY DID IT". Jerry Yelled.

"Ladies & Gentleman the winner of this contest & new CAWF European champion Kevin". Howard Announced.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT KEVIN WON THE TITLE BACK THANKS TO THE DISTRACTION BY ROLF". Shawn Yelled.

"ROLF STRIKES AGAIN & THIS TIME BY COSTING FLIM FLAM THE HARDCORE TITLE OH MAN WHAT A NIGHT THIS HAS BEEN". Jerry Yelled.

"FOLKS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT THANK YOU FOR JOINING US ON THIS EXPLOSIVE NEW EVOLUTION OF MONDAY NIGHT BRAWL". Shawn Shouted.

"HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CAUSE I KNOW I DID SO UNTIL NEXT WEEK GOOD NIGHT FROM THE KAIBA DOME IN NEW DOMINO CITY FOR BRAWL IS WAR". Jerry Yelled.

Back In The Ring Flim Flam starts to have a nervous breakdown losing as rolf & kevin stand at the top of the ramp holding the CAWF European title at the same time as the show ends it's broadcast for the night.


	2. Brawl is War Week 2

Quick Note Just like in the last chapter everything in this does not belong to me but to their respected owners

* * *

THORN IN YOUR EYE/WE'RE ALL TOGETHER NOW PLAYS as The pyros begins to go off at the titantron with crowd in an uproar with signs posters being held up at the same time

"24 hours have been removed since what could probably be the Biggest Cartoon crossover Promotion Ever we kick of CAWF's aftermath of Four Crests Of Destiny than with Monday Night's Own Brawl Is War I'm Jerry Lawler along with Shawn Michaels at ringside". Jerry Said.

"I'm telling you Jerry I saw the PPV last night at home after all that I was like amazed of how it turned out all the fans of London England got the chance to see it in person now there gonna see more wrestling action since Brawl takes place here in London as well England strikes it rich twice in a row". Shawn Added.

Meanwhile In The Ring Howard Finkel Holds Up His Mic Prepares To Speak.

"Ladies Gentleman please welcome The Owner of the CAWF Mr Cartoon". Howard Announced.

MISTEEEEEEEERRR CAAARRTOOONN Is Heard As Turn Up The Trouble by Ted Nirgo Plays On The Titantron Bringing Out The Owner Of The CAWF Gretting The Fans In England. "And there he is Mr Cartoon himself who this past sunday had a great experience with 3 other Wrestling Companies not to menton being part of a wierd game". Jerry Said.

"Yeah it involved finding clues to certain places trying to find the mystery person but who knows who that person was". Shawn Said While Back In The Ring Mr Cartoon Was Looking Around The Arena Then He Holds Up The Mic Starts To Speak.

"London, England I Welcome you to BRAWL IS WAR". Mr Cartoon Shouted As The Crowd Starts To Cheer Again.

"I figured you do that... Now first of all I wanna take this time to thank our good friend Takari Takaishi for inviting CAWF to be a part of Four Crests Of Destiny I really do I had a crazy night before the program started because I'm sure you all know I was part of a clue game set up by a mystery person you guys really wanted to know who it was right". Mr Cartoon Asked.

"YEAH". The Crowd Replied.

"I Thought So well if you really wanted to see it then may I direct your attention to the titantron". Mr Cartoon Replied Back.

Up On The Titantron It Shows A Clip Of Four Crests Of Destiny Last Night Before The Show Where Mr Cartoon is seen standing next to a door.

"Well here it is am I glad I figured out this clue now I wonder what this one says". Mr Cartoon Said As He Grabs The Note That Was Taped To The Door.

"Congratulations you've found out the last clue now that you have solved it my identity won't be a secret any longer cause I'm inside this room go ahead open it". Mr Cartoon Said. "Hmm okay then now let's find out who this mystery person is".

So Mr Cartoon opens the door when he sees who the person was he finds himself in shock.

"I don't believe it your the mystery person". Mr Cartoon Said In Shock As We Now Turn To The Opened Door Showing That Is Was The Famous May Young.

"AAAHH IT'S MAY YOUNG". Jerry Screamed.

"HELLO". Shawn Replied With Surprise.

"That's Right come on over here handsome". May Said As She Grabs Mr Cartoon Drags Him Into The Janitor's Closet.

"Woah Hey HEY EASY MAY EASY". Mr Cartoon Said.

5 Minutes Later Mr Cartoon steps out of the room with Kiss marks all over his face.

"WOW What A Woman". Mr Cartoon Said As We Now Return To The Arena Where Mr Cartoon Is Starting To Blush All Over.

"I Know who to thought that the mystery person that sent me those clues were May Young Ha... But enough about that let's go ahead get to real buisness now that Four Crests Of Destiny Is Over it's time to shake things up again for CAWF now I have a little bit of Bad News which Involves Thursdays Main Event All Stars due to the poor ratings I'm afraid that their's no other choice but to cancel the shows". Mr Cartoon Said.

"WHAT". The Crowd Replied.

"I Know, I Know but it's for the best besides I have a new program coming soon to celebrate the new year but I'll tell you about it until we get to the new year so you'll just have to wait for now also On The Night after In Your House we will have some big changes for broadcasting teams". Mr Cartoon Said.

"Broadcasting Teams Shawn I Think he means us". Jerry Said.

"You think". Shawn Replied.

"Starting after In Your House all of our current CAWF Programmings will be having a 3rd member for the broadcast team Jerry, Shawn that means you guys too so they can make calling action even more exciting than before what do you guys think" Mr Cartoon Asked Bringing Out Some Cheers From The Crowd.

"Excellent, well guys I wish I could keep talking but we only have 2 hours of broadcast for tonight so I'll go ahead make my leave so until next time I see you enjoy tonight's show we hope to see you all again in the future MR CARTOON OUT" Mr Cartoon Replied As He Exits The Ring Makes His Leave With His Theme Starting Up Again.

"What an announcement by the owner of this company he says that after In Your house there's gonna be a 3rd member of our broadcasting team can you believe it". Jerry Said

"I don't think I can doubt it just think will have a 3rd buddy to talk too but don't worry Jerry your still a good friend". Shawn Said

"Oh thanks a lot, well there's still a lot more action coming our way tonight but for now let's go to commercial break will be back for the 1st match of the evening". Jerry Replied As We Now Go To Commercials

After The Commercials Were Done The Show Would Come Back On As We Get An Outside View Of England Where We See The Famous Big Ben

"Welcome Back everyone there you can see Big Ben one of the many famous buildings in London England where Four Crests Of Destiny took place last night where Brawl Is War takes place Tonight". Shawn Said.

"And like that kid from Digimon said Long Live The Queen". Jerry Replied Back, Up At The Titantron Light A Fire By Jim Jphnson Begins To Play Bringing Out The Mother Of The Griffins Lois With the Crowd Cheering For Her All Over.

"The Following Contest Is Scheduled For One Fall coming down the aisle From Quahog, Rhode Island weighing 213 Pounds Lois Griffin". Howard Announced.

"What A reception for Lois who could blame them after her amazing performace last night at Four Crests Of Destiny". Jerry Said.

"What can I say it was phenomenal for you guys that don't believe us just take a look at this see for yourself". Shawn Replied As We Now Get to See A Clip Recaping The Female Survivor Series Fatal 4 Way Match From Last Night.

Ino then told Dawn, Mai and Hikari to bring it on. But only to met with Lois. Ino wants to tag into Sandy, but changes her mind by tagging onto Izumi and Lois exchanged punches with Lois winning it. Lois then slams Izumi's head on the ropes before slaming it to the CAWF turnbuckle. She then hits the Rhode Island Special (Rolling Senton Bomb) onto Izumi for the elimination.

With The Recap Complete We Now Return To The Arena In the Present While In The Ring Lois Is Set To Go One One One With Her Opponent.

"She made a big impact last night now she's gonna try to do it again here tonight". Shawn Said, Back At The Titantron Icky Vicky By Chip Skylark III Plays As The Evil Babysitter Comes Out With Chainsaw In Hand Bringing Out Massive Boos from the crowd.

"Introducing her opponent coming down the aisle from Dimmsdale, California weighing 167 pounds Vicky". Howard Announced.

"OH NO NOT THE CHAINSAW AGAIN EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF" Jerry Said As He Ducks Under The Desk Like A Coward.

"Hey Jerry what are you doing get out from under there". Shawn Said, But Instead Of Answering He Justs Takes Off His Headset Places Them On The Desk. "Sorry folks looks as if Jerry isn't gonna call the match with me since he's afraid of Vicky so I guess I'll have to do all the talking". Shawn Said.

The Bell Rings As Vicky tosses the chainsaw under the ring then runs in the ring goes for a punch to the face on Lois but Lois counters reverses it into a clothsline knocks the evil babysitter down for the moment then Lois runs towards the ropes bounces off them hits the Soccer Mom Kick onto Vicky then goes for a cover 1,2 Vicky kicks out at 2 Vicky then starts to get angry as she throws massive punches towards Lois in the process causes Lois to bleed.

"Good God Vicky just cracked Lois open like an egg". Shawd Said.

"Lois tries to fight back but Vicky knocks Lois over the top rope then they start to Brawl outside the ring as the ref starts to count.

"1...2...3...4" The Ref Counted.

Vicky goes for Babysitter Nightmare but Lois ducks grabs Vicky's leg locks in the Mother Lock Sumbission.

"Lois's got Vicky in the Mother Lock this is it". Shawn Said.

Vicky tries her best to break out but Lois continues to twist the leg to build pressure however as she continues to injure Vicky she notices the ref is still counting.

"7...8" The Ref Counted.

Lois releases the Mother Lock tries to get back to the ring before 10 but however Vicky is seen recovered already knocks down Lois slides in the ring.

"9...10" The Ref Counted As He Orders The Bell To Be Rung.

"You got to be kidding me". Shawn Said.

"The winner of this bout as a result of a count out Vicky". Howard Announced.

The Crowd starts to boo Heavily as Vicky celebrates that is until Lois gets back in the ring attacks Vicky from behind.

"Uh Oh I think Lois is angry". Shawn Said.

Lois continues to take a beatdown on Vicky but the CAWF Officals enter the ring to break it up but Lois pushes them out of the way continues to throw punches at Vicky but the officals break it up again Lois exits the ring then raises her arms in the air as the crowd cheers for her.

"I think Lois managed to earn some retrapution tonight to recover her loss last night boy did she make a statement". Shawn Said As Jerry finally comes out from under the desk puts the headset back on. "Jerry your back". Shawn Said.

"Hey Shawn sorry about ducking under there it's just that Vicky scares me like hell everytime she comes out here so what happened". Jerry Said.

"Well, all I can say it was one hell of a beatdown just check out the replay". Shawn Said As The Titantron Begins To Show A Replay Of What Just Took Place Moments Ago.

The Crowd starts to Boo Heavily as Vicky celebrates that is until Lois gets back in the ring attcks Vicky from behind.

"WOAH IT'S A CAT FIGHT". Jerry Said With Surprise.

"Sure looked like it because of that I think Lois managed to send Vicky back to the shelf for the time being". Shawn Replied.

"Thank you Lois you took out my worst nightmare". Jerry Said.

Meanwhile In The Backstage Area Flip is seen in the medics room sleeping on a bed with bandages tied around his waist his head as Dan looks down at him.

"Man, you must've had a heck of a beating last night... Well I can't blame you it was under Extreme Rules so what were the odds of getting through it one piece". Dan Said.

Just then the doctor walks into the room Walks up to Dan patting his shoulder.

"Excuse Me Son but I think your buddy needs some time to rest so why don't you go outside wait for him okay". The Doctor Said.

"Oh... Sure I guess". Dan Replied, So Dan heads for the door but takes one last look at Flip with a concerned look on his face.

"Get well soon Flip". Dan Said Before opening the door leaving the room but as he steps he manages to bump into Mr Krabs.

"Ahoy There". Mr Krabs Said.

"AAAH MR KRABS". Dan Screamed Before Getting His Mouth Clawed Shut By Mr Krabs Claw.

"Shhhh Quiet Lad I'm not gonna hurt ya". Mr Krabs Said.

"Oh... whew what a relief, so what are you doing here". Dan Asked.

"Just wanted to drop something off" Mr Krabs Said Before pulling out a letter from his shirt placing it in Dan's hand. "This is a letter for your pal or in this case on Nxt your pro be sure you give it to him before In Your House got it". Mr Krabs Demanded As he Places his Claw around Dan's neck.

"Got It". Dan Agreed With Concerned.

"At a Boy catch you later". Mr Krabs Said as he takes his leave with Dan looking on before turning his attention towards the letter for Flip.

"What do you suppose that letter says?" Jerry Asked.

"I don't know but it looks pretty serious to me". Shawn Replied Before Going To Commercial Again.

Once the Commercials Were Over We Now Return To Brawl Where The Next Match Is Set To Begin As The Bell Rings.

"The following contest is a Pick Your Poison Match". Howard Announced.

Big By Jim Johnson Plays As Huge Pyro explodes Bringing Out Nappa tready to bring out some pain with the crowd cheering for him.

"Coming down the aisle standing 7ft tall weighing 386 pounds The Largest Athlete in CAWF Nappa". Howard Announced.

"Welcome back guys to Brawl Is War there you see him The Largest Athlete in CAWF today set for action tonight here in the 1st of the 2 Pick your Poison matches taking place tonight". Shawn Said.

"That's right man it was set up by the GM just last week shortly after Brawl went off the air believe me it was a night full of shocks twist including the segment with Nappa". Jerry Replied.

"Oh I know Jerry now Last week Nappa was telling everyone how he gonna win the CAWF title inside the steel cage at In Your House but of course Heinz got involved via satelitte he made a bet with Nappa saying that if he loses he'll leave Brawl forever". Shawn Said.

"Yeah but if Nappa loses then he's leaving Brawl forever so what I see either Nappa or Heinz will be leaving Brawl in just 2 weeks for our sake I sure hope it's Heinz leaving". Jerry Replied Back While Nappa Enters the Ring Makes Pose By Letting Out A Roar Raising His Arm, After that Was Done He Gets Into Position Waits For His Opponent To Come Out.

"And now introducing his Opponent randomly chosen as Heinz's Poison". Howard Annouced, Everyone Started To Wait For Who Was Going To Come Out Until Down In The Catacombs By Dave Oliver Plays.

"WHAT". Jerry Screamed.

"Oh man look at this". Shawn Said.

"Coming down the aisle from Tokyo, Japan weighing 241 pounds Gonard". Howard Announced As Gonard makes his apperance cracking his knuckles getting prepared for his biggest challenge yet then starts to walk down the aisle.

"I think Heinz wanted to equal things up look who he's chosen as his poison the monster of Tokyo himself". Jerry Said.

"Gonard is best known as the true monster of Monday Nights all for one thing total destruction complete control but tonight he's in for a huge challenge cause it's The Tokyo Monster vs The Largest Athlete in the CAWF Right Now". Shawn Said.

As Gonard Enters The Ring Nappa Walks Up To Him Has A Stare Down With Gonard.

"Almost at the same height, completly powerful, man this could turn ugly in a few minutes". Jerry Said.

The Bell Rings as The Match begins with Gonard sending Nappa towards the turnbuckle begins to flick punches kicks towards him but Nappa starts to fight back knocks Gonard off his feet.

"Nappa just knocked Gonard down, what power". Shawn Said.

Nappa would then proceed to step over Gonard's gut then he picks him up goes for a Suplex but Gonards Reverses hits The Gonard Breaker then goes for a cover 1,2, Nappa kicks out at 2 from there both Nappa Gonard would collide started pushing each other Nappa gets the advantage he would proceed to hit the Knockout punch onto Gonard thus knocking him down

"That's gotta do it right there". Jerry Said.

Nappa then goes for a cover 1,2, but Ginard kick out at 2 shocking everyone

"WHAATT". Jerry Screamed.

"Gonard kicked out after a knockout punch, oh man what else can happen". Shawn Said.

Nappa felt shocked to see Gonard kick out so he decided to bring out the heavy finishers but before he could react Gonard picks him up bodyslams him then we would run towards the rope bounce off them hit the super knockout finisher but Nappa rolls out of the way Gonard falls flat on the ground then Nappa grabs him by the neck gives him a chokeslam then goes for a cover 1,2,3 then the ref rings the bell.

"The winner of this bout Nappa". Howard Announced.

"Nappa picks up the Victory boy was that a battle or what". Shawn Said.

"No Kidding I still can't believe Gonard was able to kickout after a knockout punch but oh well Nappa won anyway". Jerry Replied While Nappa Who Was Still in The Riong Asks For A Mic Grabs It Then Walks To The Middle Of The Ring.

"I think the big guy is gonna say something". Shawn Said.

"Hey Heinz, I gotta admit you gave me one heck of a poison there but now that I took care of your Poison it's time I do the same thing you did only this time I'll make sure he not only takes you down but also Arranges... YOUR FACE". Nappa Said As he drops the mic exits the ring then started to make his way towards the back.

Meanwhile Backstage We See Frankie Foster All Set To Give An Interview.

"Ladies Gentleman at this time allow me to introduce the CAWF Hadcore Champion Vegeta". Frankie Said As We Now See Vegeta holding The Hardcore Title on his shoulder with the crowd booing in the background.

"Vegeta I pretty sure your aware that coming up in just a few minutes your gonna be defending your title in a 6 Man Hardcore Battle Royal against 5 other men now what are your.." Before Frankie could finish Vegeta snatches the mic from her hand.

"1st off you can stop right there Women this is now my time so do me a favor SHUT UP". Vegeta Said Causing The Crowd Too Boo Again In The Background.

"And 2nd, sure I have to face 5 other men in this Hardcore Battle Royal for this title but they don't know who their up against cause for me I am a Hardcore Monster whenever it comes to Hardcore Matches I do whatever I can to torment my opponents rip them open so tonight that's exactly what I'm gonna do... Tonight I'm gonna walk out their Hardcore Champion I'm gonna leave the match the arena still Hardcore Champion". Vegeta Said As He throws the mic back to Frankie then he leaves the scene.

Meanwhile somewhere else backstage Captain K'nuckles is seen getting prepared for the Hardcore Battle Royal.

"You ready Captain". Flapjack Asked.

"Flapjack, I was born ready I can tell you this if I win the Hardcore Title you know what were gonna do". K'nuckles Replied.

"No, What". Flapjack Asked.

"Were gonna go to the Candy Barrel to celebrate". K'nuckles Replied.

"HOORAY". Flapjack Cheered As Captain K'nuckles leaves the locker room starts to make his way to the ring.

"GO Captain". Flapjack Said Before We Return To More Commercial Messages.

After The Commercials Were Over For Now We're All Together Now Begins To Play As We Return To The Arena Where In The Ring 5 Superstars Are Awaiting The Arrival Of The 6th Participant.

"Welcome back to Brawl everyone as we kick off the War Zone Hour". Jerry Said.

"And there you see in the ring are 5 of the 6 superstars competing in this Battle Royal all that's left now is the Champ". Shawn Said, Just then You Think You Know Me is heard As Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays While Up At The Ramp The Smoke starts to come up as Vegeta runs through it makes his entrance.

"Speaking of The Champ there he is". Jerry Said.

On the Steel Ramp Vegeta grabs his Title raises it in the air as Pyros begin to go off behind him then begins to head for the ring.

"Well we heard from Vegeta before the break in his Interview that when it comes to Hardcore Matches He'd do whatever he can to torment his opponents". Shawn Said.

"Well your right about that but let's not forget that there's 5 other men in the ring in this match so the odds of him winning are 5 to 1". Jerry Replied.

Meanwhile Vegeta finally enters the ring looks around to see who he's up against as the bell rings, then Howard gets set to introduce the participants.

"The Following Contest is The Six Man Hardcore Battle Royal Match it is for The CAWF Hardcore Championship". Howard Announced Causing The Crowd To Cheer Wildly, "Introducing the participants first from Japan weighing 207 pounds he is the CAWF Hardcore Champion The Rated R Super Saiyan Vegeta". Howard Announced Causing the Crowd To Boo As vegeta Starts to Make Poses Again While Mocking The Crowd.

"Introducing The Challengers... First from Bikini Bottom in the Pacific Ocean weighing 297 pounds Patrick Star". Howard Announced Bringing In Cheers As Patrick Began To Wave To Everyone In The Arena.

"Introducing Next from Stormalong Harbor weighing 172 pounds Captain K'nuckles". Howard Announced As the Crowd Continued To Cheer This Time For K'nuckles As he Starts to Crack His Fist Getting Prepared To Win The Hardcore Title.

"Introducing Next from Colombia, South Africa weighing 118 pounds Enrique". Howard Announced As The Crowd Again Continued To Cheer While In The Ring Enrique starts to march around the ring pretending to play a Trumpet.

"Introducing Next representing The Saiyan Brood The Unholy Ministry weighing 231 pounds Turles". Howard Announced As The Crowd Starts To Boo At Turles Who Gives A Huge Smirk Looks Down At Vegeta.

"Introducing the final participant in this Match from Springfield, Massachucets weighing 167 pounds Bart Simpson". Howard Announced As The Crowd Continues To Boo While Bart starts jumping up down get set for the match as the Ref holds up The Hardcore Championship.

"Man these 6 guys will do anything to be Hardcore Champion even if it means completly destroying each other in the process". Jerry Said.

"Your telling me". Shawn Replied.

The Ref Then Orders The Bell To Be Rung The Match gets underway as Bart starts to go after Enrique, Captain K'nuckles goes after Patrick, Vegeta goes after Turles, Turles tries to wipe Vegeta off his feet by pushing him down but Vegeta moves out of the way goes over the top rope lands on the mat below then Vegeta would exit the ring continue to man-handle Turles while back in the ring Patrick is seen running in circles trying to avoid K'nuckles rampage only to slip slam his head into the turnbuckle.

"OOOH that's gonna hurt". Jerry Said.

K'nuckles grabs Patrick hits The Captain Clothsline on him then goes for a cover 1,2, but Bart breaks up the pin so K'nuckles starts to fist fight with Bart as Enrique is seen exiting the ring grabbing a weapon from under the ring he pulls out a Trash Can pushes it into the ring.

"The Trash Can is coming into play things are about to get nasty". Shawn Said.

Enrique gets back in the ring walks over to get the Trash Can but Patrick grabs it first slams into Enrique's Skull Patrick continues to use The Trash Can on the others like K'nuckles, Bart, then goes out of the ring hits Turles but Turles grabs Patrick by the neck tosses him to the steel steps causing Patrick to lose The Trash can as Turles sets his sights back to Vegeta.

"Man, All these competitors are completly tearing each other apart right now". Jerry Said.

Over the next few minutes lots more carnage would accure for example Enrique would sent through one of The Announcers Table after Bart throws him off The Top Turnbuckle, Turles would use 2 Ladders to strike both Vegeta K'nuckles but Vegeta reverses Spears Turles through The Barrier, Bart grabs a baseball bat wrapped with Barbed Wire starts rubbing it on his face cutting himself open starts going crazy after all that the ring is now seen like a disaster area with K'nuckles, Patrick, Bart Down Vegeta, Turles, Enrique each other at once.

"This has got to be what I call one hell of a Hardcore Battle Royal everybody's killing each other weapon after weapon". Jerry Said.

"This is what CAWF's all about it's nothing but Cartoon Violence through through". Shawn Replied.

Vegeta starts throwing punches at Turles while Enrique tries to get involved but keeps getting pushed back by Vegeta finally Vegeta knocks Turles down then he goes to a nearby Turnbuckle bends down starts to stalk Turles.

"Uh Oh I'm sensing a spear coming up". Shawn Said.

Turles starts to get to his feet turns around end up getting speared by Vegeta but before Vegeta could go for a cover Enrique from out of nowhere hits the Cobra onto Vegeta.

"THE COBRA". Jerry Screamed.

"Oh Man Enrique's GONNA DO IT". Shawn Said While In The Ring Enrique goes for a cover 1,2,3 Then the Ref Rings The Bell.

"IT'S OVER IT'S AAALLL OVER". Shawn Screamed With Excitment.

"The winner of this bout NEEWW CAWF Hardcore Champion". Howard Announced As Enrique grabs the Hardcore Title runs up the ramp.

"Hey where's he going isn't he going to celebrate". Jerry Said.

"Usually he would but remember the Hardcore Title is under 24/7 Rules so it can be defended Anytime Anywhere right now He's doing a Smart Thing heading for the hills". Shawn Replied.

In The Ring Vegeta stands up after finding out what happened he exited the ring ran up the entrance ramp stormed to the backstage area.

"Uh Oh I think Vegeta's Angry". Jerry Said.

"Yeah he's one Enrique's Tail that kid better get out of the arena quick". Shawn Said As We Now Go Backstage Where Heinz is seen in the locker room rapping some tape around his hands getting set to wrestle until Mene Gene Okerlund enters the room.

"Mr Doofenshmirtz". Mene Gene Said.

"Huh Okerlund what are you doing here can't you see I'm getting set for my match". Heinz Said.

"Yes I know but I just needed to know your reaction to Nappa's Match against your poison". Mene Gene Asked.

"That's all, well it's very simple really all I can say is... WOW I didn't think he could beat him I mean Gonard completley powerful dominant I thought he could be the one but I was wrong Nappa managed to turn it all around so that's all I can say about that but know I'm gonna do exactly what Nappa did face my Poison, beat him to a pulp, win the match". Heinz Said as he leaves the locker room as Mene Gene looks on.

"Thank you for your time Mr Doofenshmirtz". Mene Gene Said As We Head Into Commercials Yet Again.

After the commercials Ended the Show Returns As We Begin To Recap The End Of The Hardcore Battle Royal Match.

Turles starts to get to his feet turns around gets speared by Vegeta.

"Welcome back everyone if your just tuning in we're coming off the heels off what was an exciting Hardcore Battle Royal what you just saw there Turles got speared by Vegeta which looked like he was gonna win but before he could end it all this happened" Shawn Said.

Just as Vegeta goes for a cover Enrique comes out from out of nowhere hits The Cobra onto Vegeta.

"Enrique from out of nowhere managed to strike Vegeta with the vicious Cobra thus picking up the victory becoming youngest Hardcore Champion but with the 24/7 rule in-play how's Enrique gonna keep the title". Shawn Said.

"You can say that again if I was Hardcore Champion I know what I would do find a car drive the heck out of here that's what I would do". Jerry Said.

Back in the Arena My Name us Heinz I loves a good battle as Lambeg (Intro Cut) Plays On the Titantron Bringing Out the CAWF Champion All Dressed In His Ring Attire As the Crowd Began To Boo Him.

"Here comes the champ". Jerry Said.

"The Following Contest is a Pick Your Poison Match coming down the aisle from Danville weighing 235 Pounds he is The CAWF Champion Heinz Doofenshmirtz" Howard Announced.

"Well earlier on in the show Nappa faced off against Heinz's Poison Gonard managed to pull off an easy victory". Shawn Said.

"Yeah but the question is after what Heinz saw in that match how's he gonna do in his match Giid, Bad, Or Just Plain Lame". Jerry Said.

As Heinz enters the ring he places his belt aside stands to a nearby turnbuckle getting set to face his opponent.

"And now Introducing his Opponent randomly chosen as Nappa's Poison". Howard Announced.

Just then Written In My Face (v2) by Jim Johnson Plays Bringing Out the undefeated Rolf As the Crowd Starts To Cheer With Excitment.

"UH OH". Jerry Said.

"From Peach Creek weighing in at 185 pounds Rolf". Howard Announced.

"I think Heinz's in trouble now cause look who he has to face The Undefeated Barbarian Himself". Shawn Said.

"Rolf played a big role last week in The Main Event helping Kevin provide a distraction to become the New European Champion now he's helping out Nappa take out Heinz tonight ooh this is gonna be gooood". Jerry Added.

The Bell Gets Rung As The Match starts with Rolf staring at Heinz who's looking very pale Rolf starts to walk towards him while Heinz's keeps stepping back but ends up trapped at the turnbuckle so he knew since there's nowhere to go he would make the ultimate sacrifice attack Rolf but Rolf blocks his attack locks Heinz The Sheperd Torture Submission.

"He's got Heinz's in a submission". Jerry Said.

Heinz starts crawling to the ropes but Rolf keeps pulling him away continues to build pressure before finally letting him go then he starts to crack his knuckles grabs Heinz again but this time Heinz blinds Rolf with some sort of Green Mist thus blinding him.

"Woah WHAT WAS THAT". Shawn Said.

"It looked like a Green Mist but who cares he's Blinded Rolf". Jerry Replied.

Heinz begins to get some confidence back actually starts to take down Rolf hits him with A Slaminator Pildriver then he lock Rolf into The Gnome Punisher Submission Rolf tries his hardest to reach for the ropes but due to The Green Mist he can't see where he's at so he can't find the ropes while Heinz applies more pressure.

"This Isn't good for Rolf I think he might Lose for the 1st time in his career". Jerry Said.

"No way it can't end like this come on Rolf Do Something QUICK". Shawn Added

As Heinz continues to apply Pressure Rolf continues to try find the ropes but all of a sudden Nappa is seen running down the ramp towards the ring.

"WAIT A MINUTE What's Nappa doing here". Jerry Said.

Heinz notices Nappa at ringside so he releases the submission stares at Nappa but as he continues to stare down Nappa unknown to him Rolf is seen clearing his face from the mist starts to get angry.

"OH MY GOD Rolf's vision is back". Jerry Said.

"Heinz's better turn around quick". Shawn Added.

Nappa starts pointing then Heinz turns around only to see Rolf having his vision back then started to get scared tried to leave but Nappa grabbed Heinz tossed him to Rolf after that Rolf would set up Heinz hit him with The Son Of A Shephard Backbreaker then goes for a cover 1,2,3 then the Ref calls for the bell to be rung.

"Rolf Wins, Rolf Wins". Shawn Said.

"The winner of this bout Rolf". Howard Announced, As Rolf starts to celebrate Nappa enters the ring stares down at Heinz then he picks him up then looks around the arena then he delievers the Knockout Punch.

"ANOTHER KNOCKOUT PUNCH THAT'S THE 2ND ONE TONIGHT". Jerry Shouted.

Back in The Ring Nappa grabs the rope poses to the crowd as they cheer for him

"Well it looks like tonight it was nothing but Nappa 1st his match then he took out Heinz what a night for him". Jerry Said

"It may be a night for him but just of what's gonna happen if he wins the title at In Your House who knows what's gonna happen then". Shawn Added

Meanwhile In the Backstage Hallways Enrique is seen hiding behind some craters while holding The Hardcore Title

"Hey, check it out it's Enrique". Jerry Said.

"WHERE IS HE"

Suddenly Vegeta is seen storming around the backstage area looking for Enrique

"WHEN I FIND THAT KID HE'S GONNA REGRET THE DAY HE STOLE THE TITLE FROM ME". Vegeta Yelled, As Enrique tries to make his escpae quietly he accidently knocks over some Equipment thus getting Vegeta's Attention

"AHA There you are". Vegheta Shouted.

"YIKES Time to go" Enrique Said As He Tried To Get Away but Vegeta grabs him holds him down

"Come On Ref Count". Vegeta Demanded As A Ref enters the scene makes the count 1,2,3]

"YES". Vegeta Shouted As he grabs His Hardcore Title. "Right Back Where You Belong".

As Vegeta begins to leave some Maked Person runs in slams Vegeta into the Metal Equipment knocking him outcold pinning him 1,2,3

"What The, What just Happened!" Shawn Asked in Confusion

Suddenly The Masked Figure took off the Mask to reveal it was Leshawna the whole time

"AAH LESHAWNA". Jerry Screamed In Shock.

"Ha that's how I Roll". Leshawna Said As She grabs The Hardcore Title leaves the scene as the camera zooms in on Vegeta who's still outcold.

"I've seen some weird moments on Brawl but nothing like that". Shawn Said.

Just then We See A Split Screen is shown showing Tolee with Rintoo next to him on The Left Brian Griffin with Stewie next to him on The Right making their way to the ring

"Well there theirs Tolee Brian all set to face off for The CAWF Animals Championship". Jerry Said.

"Looks like Brain's finally using his Rematch Clause will he win it will find out cause up next.. The Main Event of The Evening". Shawn Added As We Now Go To Commercials For The Final Time.

Once The Commercials Were Finished We Now Return To The Arena With The Bell Being Rung As We Now Get Set For The Main Event

"The Following Contest is Scheduled for one fall with a 1 Hour Time Limit it is for The CAWF Animals Championship". Howard Announced Hyping Up The Crowd Because Of It

"Welcome back you guys It's Main Event Time". Jerry Said.

On the Titantron Medal (V1) By Jim Johnson plays Bringing Out Tolee The Koala With His Friend Beside Him Waving To The Crowd As Tolee Holds Up His Title Into The Sky.

"Introducing First Coming Down The Aisle to being Accompanied By Rintoo The Tiger from Chinatown Weighing 77 Pounds he is The CAWF Animals Champion Tolee The Koala". Howard Announced.

"There he is the reigning CAWF Animals Champion Tolee who ever since Rage In The Cage 2010 he's been a fierced Champion nobody could take the title away from him". Jerry Said.

"I agree as long as he has his friends by his side Nothing's Impossible for him even in a Championship Match". Shawn Added.

Just then Underdog Theme Song Plays On the Titantron As Bringing Out Brian Doing His Signature Bark As His Manager Stewie Accompanies Him To Ringside As The Crowd Cheer For Them Both.

"Introducing The Challenger to be Accompanied by Stewie Griffin from Quahog, Rhode Island weighing 81 pounds The Bulldog Brian Griffin". Howard Announced.

"Probably in my mind one of the most Dangerous Violent Animal wrestlers as of today". Jerry Said.

"No doubt in mind about Brian because last night he showed the other 4 companies what happens when you treat man's best friend bad tonight he's gonna do it again to win back his title". Shawn Added.

Back In The Ring The Ref raises the Animals Championship into the air as both Tolee Brian have a staredown while Rintoo Stewie watched from opposite sides of the ring, then he orders the bell to be rung.

"And here we go the Match is underway". Jerry Said.

The Match begins with Brian making the first punch but Tolee ducks flicks a punch right back then he tosses Brian to the ropes lands a clothsline on Brian the Tolee pulls Brian to his feet tries to hit Koala Strike but Brian moves out of the way Hits The Bulldog onto Tolee then he makes a cover 1,2, Tolee kicks out at 2.

"Ooh, Brian almost had that one". Jerry Said.

Brian gets up picks up Tolee tosses him to the Turnbuckle then he rins towards it but Tolee kicks Brian in the face then he picks up Brian hits A Super Bodyslam then he would climb to the Top Turnbuckle then he jumps off hits The Flying Fist onto Brian then he makes the cover 1,2, Brian Kicks out at 2 a Half as Stewie sighs in relief.

"Tolee thought he had it but not yet it's gonna take a lot more damage to finish this I mean a lot more". Shawn Said.

Brian sits up looks at Tolee then both Brian Tolee begin to push each other in A Test Of Strengths seperate each other for a brief moment then they go at it again with Brian getting the advantage then he knocks Tolee off his feet with an Irish Whip he then runs towards bounces off the Ropes goes for The Leg Drop but Tolee rolls out of the way traps Brian into The Ankle Lock.

"Tolee's got The Ankle Lock On Brian". Jerry Said.

"This is IIIIT". Shawn Added.

Brian starts to scream in pain as he tries to reach the ropes while Tolee applies more pleasure Stewie tries to come to Brian's Aid but Rintoo grabs him takes him down while in the rong Brian gets closer to the ropes but Tolee pulls him away then starts to apply even more pressure by twisting Brian's Ankle even further which leaves Brian with no other choice but to tap out as the Ref orders the bell to be rung.

"BRIAN'S TAPPING BRIAN'S TAPPING". Jerry Yelled.

"It's All Over Tolee Retains The Title". Shawn Said.

Rintoo grabs the Animals Championship runs into the ring then grabs Tolee starts celebrating with him.

"The Winner of This Bout Still CAWF Animals Champion Tolee The Koala". Howard Announced.

"Unbelievable Brain used Every ounce of Energy he had to try win but it didn't pay off The Ankle Lock did him on". Jerry Said.

"What A Main Event for us here Tonight Tolee retains the title he Rintoo are celebrating Let's Part-y". Shawn Added.

As Tolee continued celebrating he sees Brian getting up Tolee walks over to Brian helped him up with Brian looking confused Tolee sticks out his hand.

"Hey, What's Tolee Doing". Shawn Asked.

Brian looks at Tolee who still sticking his arm out then Brian sticks out his arms shakes hand with Tolee as the crowd cheers.

"How About That they're Shaking Hand That signs of Friendship right there". Jerry Said.

Brian grabs Tolee's arm raises it in the air with Rintoo grabbing the other arm as Tolee's music begins to play.

"I guess it goes to show you no matter what happens some friends that face each other can still be friends no matter what the Stipulation was". Shawn Said.

"You Said it What a night this has been Who knows what gonna happen next week hopefully it involves some more Puppies". Jerry Said.

"You never change King but in any event Good Night Everybody". Shawn Said.

Rintoo & Tolee began to walk to the back holding up The Animals Championship high as Brian is carries Stewie back up the ramp with Brian smiling as The Show Ends its Broadcasting Day.

Quick Note Well finally after almost a year of being postponed Brawl Is War has finished it's 2nd Episode listen it took me a while on this so I hope you guys enjoy this cause believe me I worked really hard on this so until then Read Review.


	3. Brawl Is War February Week 5 Part 1

Get Ready CAWF Fans Cause It's Time To Not Only Start The Next Episode Of Brawl Is War, But It's Also Time To Start CAWF's Road To CartoonMania 32, But Remember Just Like Always I Only Own My OC's That's All.

* * *

Thorn In Your Eye/All Together Now Plays As Pyros Begin To Go Off & Explode Among The Stage & Over The Titantron As The Crowd Starts To Cheer Really Loud Holding Up All Sorts Of Posters & Merchandise All Over The Place.

"Say Goodbye To Hardcore Madness & Say Hello To CartoonMania Cause Tonight Marks The Start Down The Road To CAWF's Biggest PPV Of The Year CartoonMania 32 & Our First Stop Is Brawl Is War Live From Chichago, Illinois.. As Always I'm Jerry "The King" Lawler Along With My Two Pals Shawn Micheals & The Rapper Joey Wheeler & Boy Do We Have A Wild Show In Store For You Tonight". Jerry Said.

"You Ain't Kidding, After Losing His Title To That Leo Kid Who In My Mind Thinks He's Deranged Chris Thorndyke's Gonna Try & Redeem Himself In His Match Against The Man That Chris Took The Title Away From, Former CAWF Champion Heinz Doofenshmirtz". Shawn Said. "And That's Not All Right Joey".

"You Got That Right Bro, Cause Tonight We're Having A Championship Briefcase Qualifying Match & These Two Guys Mordecai & Kappa Mikey Plan To Fight Tonight For That Spot Hoping To Headline CartoonMania 32". Joey Said. "And This & A Whole Lot More Action Is Set To Come Your Way Here Tonight".

Just Then The Bell Rings While In The Ring CAWF's Legendary Announcer Howard Finkel Says. "Ladies & Gentleman, Your Opening Contest Is Scheduled For One Fall. And It Is For The CAWF European Championship".

Just Then Promenade By Jim Jonston Began To Play On The Titantron As Out Comes The Deranged Killer Sideshow Bob Signaling The Crowd To Start Booing Him.

"Introducing First The Challenger, From Springfield Massachucetts Weighing 202 Pounds.. Sideshow Bob". Howard Introduced.

"Well Here Comes A Man Who Believes In His Mind Should Be The True European Champion & Also Believes That Kevin Is A Disgrace To That Title". Shawn Said.

"And What Makes Him Think That, There Have Been A Few Non-European Wrestlers To Win That Title In It's History & Nobody Seemed To Have A Problem With That". Jerry Said.

"True Man, But Let's Remember That Sideshow Bob Acts & Sounds Like A British & British People Come All The Way From Europe. And You Know How Snotty British People Can Be You Know". Joey Added.

"You Said It. But For Sideshow Bob He's Been A Crafty Wrestler In The Past 5 Years, So Kevin is Gonna Have To Stay Focused On The Game Today If He Plans To Retain The Title". Shawn Said.

In The Ring We Find Sideshow Bob Currently On Standing By A Ring Post Awaiting For Kevin's Apperance. Just Then Rollin By Limp Bizkit Began To Play On The Titantron Causing The Crowd To Start Cheering Loud Again.

"Oh Yeah Here We Go". Jerry Said With Excitement.

Up At The Stage Riding In On His Signature Bike Comes Kevin & He Looks Like He's Ready For A Fight Tonight As He Starts To Ride Down The Ramp.

"Introducing His Opponent, From The Cul De Sac In Peach Creek Weighing 126 Pounds He Is the CAWF European Champion.. Kevin". Howard Introduced.

"There's My Main Man Kevin, Toughest SOB In The CAWF". Joey Said.

"You Said It Joey, That Kevin Is Without A Doubt One Of The Toughest CAWF Competitors Today". Jerry Added. "Well Next To His Friend Rolf But You Get The Idea".

"Right.. And Hopefully With His Toughness & Skills In The Ring, Well See If This Kid's Got What it Takes To Retain His Title From The Likes Of A Deranged Killer". Shawn Said.

Back In The Ring The Ref Raises The European Championship Over His Head While Kevin & Bob Stare Down At Each Other As They Prepare For This Match. And That's When The Ref Orders the Bell To Be Rung Officialy Starting The Match.

"And Were Off". Jerry Said.

Bob Goes & Makes The 1st Move By Throwing A Couple Of Punches To Kevin & Sends Him To The Corner Turnbuckle, But Kevin Comes Off From The Tirnbuckle & Punches Bob In The Gut, But He Makes A Counter Strike With A Left Punch To Kevin's Face Knocking Him To The Ropes.

"Ooh A Left Punch To The Face Of Kevin, That Sent Him On The Ropes". Shawn Said.

"Yeah, But Now Kevin's Got A Chance To Regain Some Of That Composure Of His". Jerry Added. "He'll Need It".

However Bob Decides Not To Wait As He Now Comes In & Lands A Punch To Kevin's Shoulder, From There He Continues To Throw Rapid Punches From The Shoulder All The Way Down To Kevin's Waist Keeping Kevin On The Ropes, Kevin Starts To Get Desperate As He Kicks Bob's Forcing Him To Fall Back To Recover.

"Looks Like My Man's Getting The Advancement Yo". Joey Said.

Now Kevin Goes On The Attack Delievering Lightning Fast Punches & Strikes To Bob's Knee Caps, He Then Goes To Execute His Biker DDT But Bob Counters It & Trips Up Kevin. Then Bob Picks Up Kevin & Hits His Signature Neckbreaker On Him.

"Ouch, A Neckbreaker By Bob. I Told You Sideshow Was A Crafty Wrestler". Shawn Said.

As Kevin Lays Down On The Floor Trying His Best To Get Up Sideshow Bob Taunts The Crowd By Taking A Bow Causing The Crowd To Boo Him Some More, After That Bob Starts To Climb To The Top Turnbuckle Preparing For Another On of His Moves.

"Look Out, Bob's Gonna Fly". Joey Said.

After A Few Moments Bob Jumps Off The Top Turnbuckle & Hits Kevin With The Sideshow Suplex.

"Sideshow Suplex Connecting". Shawn Said.

"Oh, That Bob's Good". Jerry Said. "Maybe Too Good".

Bob Nows Goes Ahead & Makes A Cover As The Ref Starts To Count 1,2. And Kevin Kicks Out At 2 Much To Bob's Displeasure.

"Kevin Kicks Out At 2, He's Not Finished Yet". Jerry Said. "Not On His Watch".

Kevin Now Jumps Back To His Feet & Hits A Punch To Bob's Face. From There Kevin Continues To Use His Left & Right Fists To Make One Blow After Blow To Bob's Face. Now Kevin Goes For Bob's Weak Spot The Knee As He Kicks It Out, Not Quitting Bob Starts To Get Relentless As He Pushes Kevin Back.

"Looks Like Bob's Getting Back In The Game". Shawn Said.

Before Kevin Could Try To Strike Back Bob Starts To Say Something To Him, Telling Him How Eddy is A Whole Lot Better Than Kevin.

"Oh Now He's Mocking Kevin Saying How Eddy Is Better Than Him". Jerry Said.

"Big Mistake Bro, Big Mistake". Joey Added.

After Those Remarks Kevin Goes Ballistic & Starts To Go All Over Bob Before Hitting His Biker DDT Onto Bob. Now Bob Starts To Counter Right Back By Hitting A Swift Kick To Kevin Knocking Him to The Floor. As He Goes For Another Cover While The Ref Counts 1, 2, & Kevin Kicks Out At 2 & A Half.

"Oh, Bob Almost Had It Right There". Shawn Said.

Deciding To Finish This Once & For All Bob Secretly Pulls Out A Pair Of Brass Knuckles & Prepares To Strike Kevin With It Without The Ref Noticing It.

"Oh No, He's Got Those Brass Knucks". Jerry Said. "Kevin Look Out Behind You".

Just Before Bob Could Make His Move Kevin Grabs Him By The Hand, Grabs The Knuckles, & Kicks Bob To The Ground, As Bob Starts To Get To His Feet, Without The Ref Looking Kevin Strikes Bob With His Own Brass Knuckles Knocking Him Out.

"YEAH, Kevin Using Those Knucks That Bob Tried To Use". Joey Said. "Finish Him Off Man".

And Now Kevin Picks Up Bob Over His Shoulders & Slams The Dork Ride (Powerbomb) On Him As He Makes The Cover & The Ref Counts 1,2,3 & Orders The Bell To Be Rung Ending The Match.

"And That's It, Kevin Retains His Title". Shawn Said. "What A Match".

The Crowd Starts To Cheer With Excitement As Kevin Starts To Get To His Feet While The Ref Gives Him The Title & Then Raises His Arm in Victory.

"The Winner Of This Bout, & Still The European Champion.. Kevin". Howard Announced.

"Talk About A Quick Turn Around, We All Thought That Cheat Sideshow Bob Was Going To Cheat At The End". Jerry Said. "Well Not Only De He Not Do It, But His Plan Backfired The Hard Way".

"You Said It Jerry, And After That My Man Is Able To Being It All Home By Planting That Dork Ride On Him & Take Home The Victory". Joey Said. "That's Why I Like This Kid".

"You Said It Joey, And Thanks To That. Kevin Is Heading Back To The Cul-De-Sac Still Champion". Shawn Said.

Now We See Kevin On His Bike Riding His Way Up The Ramp & Through The Entrance Area.

"Now That's Only The 1st Match Of The Night". Shawn Said. "But We've Got A Whole Lot More Action Set Up For Tonight, Like This One For instance".

Just Then We See The Main Event Matchcard Pop Up As We See Chris Thorndyke & Heinz Doofenshmirtz On It.

"Two Former World Champions Are About To Collide One More Time, As Chris Thorndyke.. The Boy Who Again Lost His Title Last Night Plans To Redeem Himself Against The Man He Took The Title From At In Your House Heinz Doofenshmirtz, & That's To Take Place Later Tonight". Shawn Said As We Go To The Backstage Area & Find Candace Flynn Making Her Way To The Ring.

"But First Things First, The Ladies Are Goin' To Action As Candace Flynn Goes One One One With The New Women's Champion Vicky". Joey Said. "And This Bout Takes Place Next".

"Why Did You Have To Call Vicky The Women's Champion". Jerry Said With Disgust As We Go Into Commercial.

* * *

And So At Long Last After Almost A Year Of Delay The CAWF Is Heading Down The Road To CartoonMania 32 Starting With Part 1 Of This Episode Of Brawl. Again I Am So Sorry This Took Forever, But Lots Of Things Had Happen During This Time & I Had To Set Things Up All Over Again, Including A New Roster. So Hopefully This Won't Happen Again Until After I Finish CartoonMania 32. As For This Match Seen Here, I Had A Little Help From Someone That Loves Wrestling, He's Going To Help With The Matches For CAWF & I Plan To Tweak It A Little To Make It Cool. So For Now Stick Around For Part 2 As Soon As My Friend Sets Up The 2nd Match, It Takes A Little While But I'm Going To Make Sure We Get To CartoonMania Quick, So For Now Read & Review. And No Flaming.


	4. Brawl Is War February Week 5 Part 2

All right folks, it's time to begin part 2 of this edition of Brawl Is War. And just remember this, I only own my OC's that's all.

* * *

As we return from commercials we find Tolee & Boots talking to each other like good friends should.

"So I guess Mr. Blik is the undisputed animals champion now." Tolee said.

"Guess so, but you don't have to worry Tolee. You've still got that rematch clause for that title." Boots told Tolee. "So you can try to get it back before CartoonMania."

"Yeah, I could." Tolee said. "I could still have a chance to enter CartoonMania as a champ.

"Phht, Like that could happen." Someone said.

Tolee turns his head & sees Rigby walk into the scene as the crowd boos from the background.

"Rigby, what do you mean." Tolee said.

"Don't you get it Koala boy, you lost the title last night. So just get over it already & besides, you've held that title for a while anyway." Rigby said. "So somebody else should have a chance at that belt."

"And just who did you have in mind?" Boots asked.

"Me, I want a shot at the undisputed animals championship. So I suggest you step to the back of the line." Rigby told Tolee.

"No way, you step to the back of the line Rigby." Tolee said back.

The two animals have a staredown with each other for a moment, until a certain champion came in between them.

"All right, move aside losers. The undisputed animals champion is in the house." Mr. Blik said. "Now I couldn't over help hearing that you two want a shot at my belt."

"Yeah." Both Rigby & Tolee said at the same time.

"Well forget it, I'm the one who decides who gets the title shot. And besides Tolee, you'll get a chance to face me again soon." Mr. Blik said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tolee asked.

"Because you & the monkey are suppose to face myself & the raccoon in a tag team match in a little while." Mr. Blik reminded him. "And I want you two at full strength so we can wipe you clean."

"Will see about that Blik." Boots told the champ. "You won't sneak your way to another victory tonight."

"Maybe not, or maybe I will." Mr. Blik said. "See you later losers."

And with that Mr. Blik takes his leave as the other 3 animals watch on. That is until Rigby said. "Why I chose to team up with him I'll never know, see you in the ring." And that's when Rigby made his leave leaving Tolee & Boots behind.

"Boy there's a lot of intention going on in the Animal's Division right now." Jerry said. "I mean Rigby wanting a title shot first not knowing that Tolee has a rematch clause."

"That's the way of compeition bro, everyone wants to have it their own way first." Joey told Jerry. "Believe me, I've done that before years ago."

Up on the titantron Slice Bread by Jillian Hall began to play as Candace comes out to the crowd as they start to cheer for her.

"Well with Animals aside, Here comes part of the Women's Division." Shawn said as the opening bell was rung.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Coming down the aisle first, From Danville in the Tristate Area, weighing 118 pounds. Candace Flynn." Howard introduced as the crowd continues to cheer for her.

"Well Candace has been waiting for this chance a long time now." Shawn said. "A chance to face Vicky inside CAWF's ring & beat her."

"And for my sake, I sure hope she does. Especially now that Vicky's champion." Jerry said in disgust. "And speaking of that woman, once she comes out. I'm keeping mysel out of this match."

"Why dude?" Joey asked.

"After what happened last night I don't want to make some bad comments that could effect younger viewers." Jerry said. "And plus if Vicky heard me, then she would torment me like I was a child."

"Oh..Good point." Joey said.

Meanwhile Candace climbs through the ropes & enters the ring. Looking around the arena seeing all of the fans cheering her. After that she now walks to a nearby turnbuckle & waits for Vicky.

"And now we wait for the Women's Champion to make her entrance." Shawn said.

Suddenly on the titantron All The Things She Said by T.A.T.U. starts to play & everyone seemed confused.

"Wait, who's theme song is that?" Jerry asked.

"You got me." Shawn answered.

Everyone seemed confused at first, suddenly as the music played. Vicky comes out with the Women's Championship as the crowd finally begin to boo at the evil babysitter hard.

"Oh, wait. Here comes Vicky, that's my cue." Jerry said as he takes off his headset & places them on the table.

"I didn't know Vicky had a new theme song." Joey said.

Meanwhile Vicky starts to walk down the ramp as she gloats over al, the CAWF fans with her championship belt on her shoulder.

"Her opponent, from Dimmsdale, California. Weighing 143 pounds, she is the new CAWF Women's Champion, Vicky." Howard announces.

"So it looks like Vicky gets a new song along with becoming the new Women's Champion." Joey said. "Go figure."

"Well let's not forget on how Vicky won it last night. She did get Luna put through a table yes. But she had some unexpected help." Shawn commented. "And Joey I'm pretty sure we have the same idea."

"Yeah man, but what can we do about it. What's done is done." Joey said. "So now we have to witness the reign of Vicky. And tonight she plans to start run new reign with a victory over Candace."

Once Vicky enters the ring she hands the ref the belt as he takes it to the timekeeper.

"Candace wanted to face Vicky, & in just a moment. She's going to get her chance." Shawn said. "Let's see how this will turn out."

Vicky and Candace lock up as the bell rings and Vicky immediantely overpowers Candace, sender her to the mat.

"Easy strength advantage going to the Women's champion here," Joey notes.

"Yeah, overpowering the babysitter is an absolutely foolhardy plan," agrees Shawn.

As Candace brushes herself off and gets back up, she pursues Vicky one more. However, as the two apporach one another, Candace manages to poke Vicky in the eye and club her in the back repeatedly.

"A poke to the eye-illegal, but against someone lick Vicky, it may be what Candace needs right now to get the upper hand," says Joey.

"It seems to be working right now," Shawn says.

Candace hammers the spine of the babysitter ad nauseam, bringing her to a single knee. As Candace hits the ropes, she kicks Vicky in the side of the head, knocking her down. Candace pins Vicky, but Vicky kicks out immediately afterward. Candace rams Vicky's head into the canvas with several Mat Slams before standing up and stomping on her. Candace runs to the ropes and hits a Leg Drop across the throat. Candace covers Vicky once again...for a near-fall. Candace picks Vicky up and hits a Knife Edge Chop to the chest. Candace Irish Whips Vicky into the ropes and goes for a Clothesline, but Vicky ducks it, turns around and drops Candace with a hard Big Boot to the jaw. Candace slowly gets to her feet and Vicky picks her up, ramming her back-first into the turnbuckles. Then Vicky hits three Shoulder Blocks into the corner, forcing Candace onto her posterior. Vicky runs the ropes...and delievers a brutal Knee Strike to the temple! As Candace sits groggy in the corner, Vicky runs the ropes and delivers a second Knee to the side of the head. Vicky pulls Candace out of the corner to the center of the ring and climbs to the second rope. She measures Candace and goes for a Diving Forearm Smash...

...but Candace rolls out of the way!

"Vicky thinking Forearm Drop-Candace thinking, 'Not today'," comments Joey.

Candace stands up and waits for Vicky to rise before hitting her with a Snapmare, followed by a Dropkick to the back of the head. Candace then gives Vicky a Frankensteiner and tries to pin her...but Vicky kicks out. Candace hits Vicky with a Spinning Back Kick to the gut. She goes for a Fireman's Carry, but Vicky elbows out of it. Vicky hits Candace with a DDT and stands back up, stalking her opponent. Vicky takes the Phineas and Ferb character and Irish Whips her into a corner. Vicky charges and goes for an Avalanche...but Candace gets an Elbow up to the face of Vicky, sending her backward. Then Candace elevates herself to the top rope. Vicky runs at Candace and Candace kicks her in the face, forcing Vicky to backward roll away. Then Candace tries a Cross Body Block...but Vicky hangs onto Candace, stays on her feet and throws Candace down with a Swinging Side Slam!

Vicky picks a dazed Candace up and delivers a Turnbuckle Powerbomb followed promptly by a Vertical Suplex. Then Vicky climbs to the top rope, taunts the fans in the front row, looks behind her...and nails the Moonsault!

"Moonsauly by Vicky scores, and it could be just a matter of time now before victory is secured," says Shawn.

Vicky picks Candace up, puts her in position...

...

...and scores with the Babysitter's Peak!

"The Gory-style Neckbreaker entitled the Babysitter's Peak scores for Vicky!" Shawn calls as the crowd winces and jeers in response to the maneuver.

Vicky covers Candace: 1...2...2.95 Vicky picks Candace's shoulders up off of the mat and locks in the Scissor Lock!

"Hey! Vicky had a three-count there, but she's opting for a different approach-Scissor Lock in now!" Joey says.

"This isn't needed but Vicky doesn't seem to care; she just wants to torture Candace Flynn right here!" Shawn notes.

After 10 seconds in the Scissor Lock, Candace Flynn weakly taps out to the Scissor Lock, prompting the referee to call for the bell.

"Here is your winner by submission, the CAWF Women's Champion, Vicky!" Howard announces.

Once he said that Vicky releases the hold & demands the ref to give her the belt, which he does.

"And just like that, Vicky wins this match without breaking a sweat." Shawn said. "But you got to give Candace credit for giving her best effort in that match.

"You better believe it Bro, she did everything she could to keep Vicky down." Joey said. "But Vicky was just to strong this time. So she might've lost the match, but she still hasn't lost her touch in the ring."

We now see Vicky exit the ring with her belt as she makes her way up the ramp towards the backstage area. And that's when Jerry puts on his headset.

"Finally, I thought she never leave." Jerry said.

Now we head backstage to find Frankie Foster standing by with Mordecai who was with his boss Benson.

"Hey guys, I'm currently with my guest at this time Mordecai who'll be competing in the Championship Briefcase qualifying match later tonight." Frankie said. "So Mordecai, any comment about that."

"I have a comment all right dudette." Mordecai said. "I've been around CAWF for a few years now & I've been waiting for a chance to headline my 1st CartoonMania. And knowing that this qualifying match is practically my only chance of going to CartoonMania, I have to win it. And while I'm at it try to go all the way & grab that briefcase to earn a title shot for any major championship. So just like Rigby is going to do tonight, I'm going to come out of this match a winner. And headline CartoonMania Baby. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!"

"Alright that's enough." Benson said quieting Mordecai. "Now come on, we gotta watch Rigby's match."

So with that Benson & Mordecai take their leave as we switch to the match card picture showing Mr. Blik & Rigby on the left while we see Tolee & Boots on the right.

"Well speaking of Rigby's match. He & the new Animals Champion Mr. Blik are in action against Boots & former Animals Champion Tolee." Jerry said. "And that match is up next."

"This is gonna be a classic animal match here." Joey added before heading into a commercial break.

* * *

All Right Folks That Now Concludes Part 2 Of This Episode Of Brawl. And I Would Like To Thank CCW Owner Cato Who Helped Make This Match, He's Going To Help Me With This Until CartoonMania 32 Is Finished. But He Earns Some Credit In This For Sure. So For Now Stay Tuned For Part 3 As The Tag Team Match Is Next, But For Now Please Read & Review.


	5. Brawl Is War February Week 5 Part 3

Can't Wait For The 3rd Match To Start, Well Wait No Longer Cause Here It Is. But Just Remember That I Only Own My OC's That's All.

Back from the commercials we immediantly return to the arena as Medal (v1) by Jim Johnson begins to play on the titantron as Tolee walks out as the fans began to cheer for him.

"We're back live on Brawl." Shawn said. "And it's time for some Tag Team action."

As Tolee goes down the ramp & gives his fans high fives. The opening bell ring as Howard announced. "The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall. Coming down the aisle first, from Chinatown, weighing 77 pounds. Tolee The Koala." 

"It's been a rough 24 hours for that Koala right there bro." Joey said. "After losing the Animals Championship to Mr. Blik thanks to that chair shot to the skull."

"Yeah! And I'm sure it wasn't a pleasent experience for Tolee." Jerry added. "But now with CartoonMania coming around. He plans to win that belt back on CAWF's biggest stage of the year." 

"Let's not forget about Rigby you guys, Rigby wants to be the next Undisputed Animals Champion." Shawn said. "So Tolee needs to find a way to win the Animals Championship back from Mr. Blik & make sure Rigby doesn't get in the way."

As Tolee climbs through the ring ropes, I love my Boots by Boots the Monkey began to play as Boots runs out & is greeted by the cheering crowd.

"And his tag team partner, weighing 51 pounds. Boots the Monkey." Howard announced as Boots happily runs down the aisle.

"Well as for Boots here, he's had his fair taste of the Animals Championship around here as well." Shawn said. "Having won that belt on 4 seperate occasions in the last 9 years."

"And he had to go through some stiff competition to win that belt 4 times." Jerry said. "He's one monkey that never gives up."

"Not to mention always make people happy when their sad." Joey said. "Especially if someone was crying like a babay, which is you."

"What'd you say?" Jerry said as he glared at Joey.

"Nothing." Joey answered.

"Yeah! That's what I thought." Jerry said as we see Boots now in the ring as he high fives his partner & friend.

Meanwhile on the titantron, STOP TALKING! is heard as X-factor's 2nd theme began to play signaling the crowd to starting booing. Then we see Rigby appear much to the dismay of the audience.

"And their opponents, first. From The Park, weighing 68 pounds. Rigby." Howard announced as Rigby gloats everyone whose booing him right now.

"Well here comes a raccoon that wants a shot at the belt as well." Jerry said. "Instead of wanting to wait in line."

"Well let's remember what Rigby said guys. Tolee did hold on to the Animals Championship for quite a while that's true." Shawn said. "But he also has a rematch clause so he can challenge Mr. Blik for that belt again somewhere within 60 days or less."

"And my best guess is that he'll want to use that clause to face Blik for that belt at CartoonMania." Joey said.

"Probably, but besides the point. Rigby says he wants a shot at that belt, and if wants it he's gonna have to prove it to his tag team partner tonight." Shawn said as Rigby who was now in the ring stares down at Tolee & Boots, then suddenly Reality by Jim Johnson starts to play up on the titantron as the crowd continues to boo.

"Speaking of his partner, here he comes now." Jerry said as Mr. Blik comes out with his Animals Championship belt high above his head.

"His Tag Team Partner, weighing 89 pounds. He is the Undisputed Animals Champion, Mr. Blik." Howard announced as the crowd continues to boo the champion.

"Well last night, Mr. Blik shocked everyone by beating Tolee to unify both the Animals & United States Championship belts into one & become the Undisputed Animals Championship." Shawn said. "And all it took for that to happen was one chair shot to the skull."

"It was a Chairs match & their's no DQs in a match like that." Joey said. "But whatever the case, their's a new champ in town. And he's planning to stay the champ up to CartoonMania, but tonight he teams up with someone who wants to take the belt from him."

"I'd like to see how those two work together." Jerry said as Mr. Blik hands the official his belt as the ref inside the ring signals the bell to be rung officialy starting the match.

"It's go time!" Shawn said. 

Tolee and Rigby start the match off. Tolee fires with a kick to the midsection first, but Rigby blocks it and hits a sweep. Then Rigby locks in a Side Headlock. Tolee stands up with Rigby hanging onto him. Rigby pushes Tolee into the ropes and Tolee hits a Shoulder Block. Tolee runs the adjacent set of ropes and Rigby ducks under then leapfrogs over the little koala bear. Boots blind tags in as Tolee hits the ropes; Rigby goes for a Big Boot to Tolee's face but Tolee Baseball Slides underneath to duck it. Tolee Dropkicks Rigby from behind and Boots catches him with a Slingshot Shoulder Block on the apron.

"Nice maneuver by the monkey there, and a good double-team maneuver!" Jerry lauds.

Boots hits a Standing Shooting Star Splash and goes for the pin: 1...2...Rigby kicks out. Boots stands up and hits Rigby with a Dropkick to the face. Then he picks the raccoon up and Scoop Slams him. Boots hits the ropes and scores with a Leg Drop before tagging in Tolee again. Boots picks up Rigby in a Full Nelson and sets him up for a punch to the midsection...but Tolee's punch is dodged, as Rigby breaks away from Boots' grip. Tolee punches Boots instead by accident, and this allows Rigby to take advantage with a Clothsline that takes Tolee down! Rigby throws Boots out of the ring and pulls Tolee to the heel corner.

"The first double-team worked perfectly, but that second one couldn't have gone more wrong." Joey says.

"And Mr. Blik and Rigby are more than happy to capitalize!" says Jerry.

Mr. Blik gets the tag and both he and Rigby proceed to stomp away at Tolee's head and chest in the corner. Mr. Blik fakes an Irish Whip across the ring, only to send Tolee back to the heel corner chest-first. Then Mr. Blik takes Tolee and nails him with a German Suplez. Mr. Blik taunts the crowd and draws boos in reply as he takes Tolee up, pushes him into the ropes and nails a Discus Elbow to the face. Mr. Blik pins Tolee: 1...2...

...2.5 Tolee kicks out. Mr. Blik hits Tolee with two Mat Slams before standing up and stomping directly onto his face. As Boots returns to the ring apron, Mr. Blik hits him with a Spear that takes him back down to the arena floor!

"Oh, come on yo! That's not even called for-attacking Tolee's partner..." Joey complains.

"Mr. Blik has Tolee right where he wants him, and he's not going to give Tolee any chance to tag himself out," Shawn states.

Mr. Blik picks Tolee up and goes for a Powerslam...but Tolee floats out of it and delivers a Rear Chancery Backbreaker. From there, Tolee goes to his corner and tries to tag to Boots...only to realize that Boots is not there because Blik knocked him down. Tolee then decides to improvise and go to the middle rope. mr. Blik stands up and turns around...and walks right into a Missle Dropkick to the chest.

"And look at Tolee! Even without his partner, he's making a great fun for himself now!" Joey says, impressed.

Blik, surprised beyond his wits, tags in Rigby. Rigby runs in and gets an Arm Drag by Tolee. Then he walks into an Inverted Atomic Drop and a Knife Edge Chop to the chest. Tolee goes for an irish Whip to Rigby, but Rigby reverses it; Tolee runs into Rigby with a clothsline and takes the raccoon down hard. Tolee covers Rigby: 1...

2...

...Blik comes in to break it up, hitting a Double Axe-Handle onto Tolee's back. Mr. Blik hits Tolee with an Atomic Drop and runs to the ropes, trying to nail a now-seated koala with a big boot. However, as he runs, Boots trips him outside of the ring and pulls him away, tossing him into the security barricade.

"Whoa! Boots is back up, and he just sent the black cat out of the ring and kept Tolee's facial features intact!" Jerry says.

"And now Tolee's back up, but so is Rigby." calls Joey.

Rigby knees Tolee in the gut. He goes for a powerbomb...

...

...but Tolee Sunset Flips out of it...and transitions into the Ankle Lock!

"What a counter! What a counter!" exclaims Shawn.

"The Ankle Lock is applied!" Joey says.

Tolee wrenches on the angle of Rigby, causing him to grimace in pain. Boots hangs onto Mr. Blik by the waist, preventing him from getting in the ring, but Mr. Blik elbows Boots from behind, performs a Standing Switch, and hits him with a Face Planter onto the floor! Meanwhile, Tolee still has the Ankle Lock applied...but Blik picks up a steel chair from underneath the ring, runs in...and clocks Tolee in the face with it!

"Hey! Blik just used that chair and scrambled poor Tolee;s brains-just as it looked like Rigby was going to tap out!" says Jerry.

"Here are your winners as a result of a disqualification, Boots and Tolee!" says Howard Finkel as the crowd is disappointed. Mr. Blik leaves the ring content with himself while Rigby slinks away out of the ring. Blik and Rigby raise their own hands as though they are winners of the match...but of course, the real winners are inside the ring (Tolee) and outside the ring (Boots), clutching their respective faces in pain.

"Mr. Blik sure looks proud of himself...even though this is a LOSS for him," Joey says.

"He's leaving like a true Animals Champion, or so he would think." Shawn states.

"Tolee had this match won up until that... What a damn shame..." Jerry is not happy with the match result, nor are the CAWF fans, nor are Tolee and Boots, either.

Meanwhile backstage we see Chris Thorndyke getting prepared for his match that's coming up.

"Well their you can see him people, former CAWF Champion Chris Thorndyke set to go into action against Heinz Doofenshmirtz in just a little while." Shawn said. "But after losing some blood last night, let's hope he can be able to stay focused." 

"If I'd lost that much blood, I know I wouldn't." Jerry said as we see Kappa Mikey vs Mordecai w/Benson up on the titantron showing it's next. "But first things first. Our 1st Championship Briefcase qualifying match pitting Mordecai against Kappa Mikey."

"One of them's going to CartoonMania after this match. And we're going to find out who that lucky one is after the break." Joey said as we go into commercial.

Well That's Part 3 Come & Gone, And In Part 4 Our 1st Championship Briefcase Qualifying Match Takes Place. Who Will Earn An Easy Ticket To CartoonMania? Find Out In The Next Exciting Part, But Until Then Please Read & Review.


End file.
